Tsukerareta na Unmei
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: A ganância procura poder. A Shikon no Tama é o único meio de um ser imperfeito torna-se superior e completo. Mas e quando seu poder foi dividido entre três mikos e o amor de uma delas por um hanyou é mais forte do que tudo. O que deve ser feito? (Fan


**Prólogo**

- Ainda não acredito que estamos fazendo isso. É loucura. – disse a primeira miko olhando para a outra ao seu lado.

- Eu sei que é mas...a jóia estando dividida será mais complicado para alguém controla-la.

- Mas mesmo assim. Uma de nós acabara morrendo, pra que isso aconteça. – disse a mais velha preocupada.

- Não se fizermos isso ao mesmo tempo e juntas. – disse a segunda.

A segunda miko desembainhou sua espada. A terceira colocou a jóia no chão. Juntas seguraram a espada e cravaram-na na jóia. Esta emitiu um clarão, que pode ser visto a quilômetros do vilarejo.

Quando a luz diminuiu as três entreolharam-se. Olharam para o chão a procura do que havia restado da jóia. Três pedaços divididos igualmente. Abaixaram-se e cada uma pegou um.

- Bem é isso. – disse a terceira se dirigindo a porta.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou a primeira olhando-a preocupada.

- Conseguimos dividi-la. Agora só que nos resta é separar-nos. Se ficarmos juntas mesmo ela estando dividida, será como antes. E continuaremos a colocar este vilarejo em perigo. É isso o que querem?

- Não – responderam as duas em uníssono. Despediram-se e cada qual seguiu o seu caminho.

# - # - # - # - #

Anos passaram-se sem que ninguém tivesse noticias das mikos.

A verdade do que acontecera era que cada uma, havia ficado sozinha. Procurando treinar, para assim proteger o fragmento da jóia. E quando chegada a hora de cada uma se dirigiam para um vilarejo próximo de onde estavam apenas para morrer.

Os fragmentos foram queimados juntos com seus corpos. Mesmo aqueles que descobriram onde estavam enterrados os corpos das três, uma a sul, outra a norte e a outra a leste, todas a distancias iguais. Nunca conseguiam pega-los. Por quê? Ninguém o sabia.

# - # - # - # - #

Séculos se passaram. As cidades mudaram. Cresceram e a historia das mikos foi aos poucos sendo esquecida. Não completamente, o mundo mudara, mas os youkais não. Estes, ainda que remotas, alimentavam esperanças quanto a encontrar os fragmentos.

- Senhor veja isso! – chamou um dos homens que estavam cavando o chão para que fosse erguido ali mais um pilar daquela imensa mansão.

- O que foi? – disse encaminhando-se ao local a cabeleira prateada caindo-lhe pelas costas.

- O que vem a ser isto? – o homem mostrou-lhe um pequeno pedaço de vidro.

O senhor apenas franziu a testa em um sinal de duvida. Mas ao ver o fragmento, o estado em que estava. Parecia que a haviam cortado. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando sentiu uma energia sinistra no pequeno pedaço de vidro.

- Achamos um fragmento da Shikon no Tama. Isso quer dizer então...

# - # - # - # - #

O telefone tocava insistentemente no templo Higurashi. Uma mulher nos seus vinte anos. Praticamente correu para atender ao aparelho.

- Raios assim vão acordá-la e não haverá quem a faça dormir novamente. – disse antes de pegar o aparelho e tira-lo do gancho. – Mushi mushi.

_- Ohayo Ayume o Oroshi está?_

- Ah é você Inutaisho. Espere um instante que vou chamá-lo.

Ouviu os passos da mulher afastarem-se e esperou como se aquela espera durasse séculos. Ate que escutou o telefone ser pego novamente.

- Olá meu amigo. Ayume disse que queria falar comigo, pois não sou todo ouvidos.

_- Oroshi, encontrei. Encontrei um pedaço da Shinkon no Tama._

- Estas brincando comigo?

_- Não, não estou. Estou olhando para o fragmento em minhas mãos agora mesmo. Lembras da historia das mikos?_

- Lembro. Mas o que...

_- "Enterradas uma a norte, outra ao sul e a outra ao leste, todas na mesma distancia." Tua casa fica a norte e a minha a sul._

- Sim. Mas...

_- E a mesma distancia. Lembras quando pedi que marcassse a quilometragem da tua casa ate a minha há um tempo atrás?_

- Agora que você falou. Então isso quer dizer...

_- Exato. Se procurarmos o local certo, meu caro amigo encontraremos o segundo fragmento da Shikon no Tama. Tantos anos procurando-os e eles bem debaixo de nossos pés._

- Agora vamos com calma. Quem mais sabe disso alem de mim?

_- Ninguém mais o sabe. A não ser Izayoi que ficou tão surpresa quanto eu quando viu o fragmento em minhas mãos. Agora escuta. Estou indo para ai, acho que tenho um palpite de onde pode estar o outro fragmento. Vê se não me vai fazer buracos em todo o terreno._

Oroshi ficou indignado com o que ouviu ainda mais quando viu que o amigo gargalhava do outro lado da linha.

- Sempre tão engraçadinho. Vejo-te em quarenta e cinco minutos então?

_- Sim. Ja ne._

- Ja ne.

Orosohi não podia acreditar. Tanto tempo, tanta procura e ela podia estava bem debaixo dos seus pés. Olhou para Ayume que voltava agora da cozinha.

- E então o que Inutaisho queria? – disse pondo os braços na frente do corpo escorada a porta.

- Dizer que ele encontrou um dos fragmentos da Shikon no Tama.

- Por Kami! – deixou que o grito escapasse de seus lábios. - Mas como?

- Sorte? Ele é o fragmento ao sul. E nós... Ligou para avisar-me que estava a caminho, temos quase certeza de que tem um fragmento da Shikon no Tama aqui.

O tempo passou rápido e logo ouviram o barulho de passos se aproximando. Abriram a porta sem ao menos esperar que tocassem a campainha. Estavam ansiosos. O amigo entrou na casa e tomou um pouco de chá.

- E então onde acha que o fragmento esta? – perguntou Oroshi demonstrando toda a ansiedade que sentia.

- Você não faz nenhuma idéia? – disse olhando divertido como se estivessem brincando de caça ao tesouro.

Oroshi ficou há pensar um pouco. Onde estaria enterrado o fragmento se estivesse realmente ali. Só haveria um lugar, olhou para Ayume e essa pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos.

Os dois olharam para InuItaisho e este apenas sorriu.

- Na Goshinboku. – disseram os dois em uníssono.

- Correto de novo.

Saíram da casa. Oroshi trazia uma pá nas mãos. InuItaisho olhou a arvore cuidadosamente. Rodeou-a. Tinha que acertar o lugar correto. Não queria passar o dia todo a esburacar o chão da casa do amigo.

- Cave aqui. Tenho quase certeza de que é aqui.

- E por que?

- Essa arvore ao mesmo tempo em que consegue transmitir paz, também emana um pouco de energia maligna e ela é mais forte aqui.

- Certo.

Há meia hora estavam ali. Oroshi já estava se cansando daquilo.

- Vamos desistir isto não vai levar a lugar algum.

- Ora, vais desistir assim tão fácil. – perguntou InuItaisho olhando pra o amigo como quem esta ouvindo a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- É o que tenho vontade de fazer no momento.

Ayume apenas observava aquela discussão. Mais uma, alias era a única coisa que os dois sabiam fazer quando o assunto era a Shikon no Tama. Olhou para o buraco onde o marido se encontrava e viu algo brilhando contra a luz forte do sol. Aproximou-se um pouco mais. O que fez com que os dois rapazes parassem com a discussão e reparassem nela.

- O que... – começou Oroshi, mas não pôde completar.

- Shhh... – disse InuItaisho pousando as mãos sobre os lábios pedindo para que ele se calasse.

- O que é isto? – disse apontando para perto do pé do marido.

Oroshi abaixou-se para ver o que a mulher estava apontando. Sua única reação foi arregalar os olhos para o que via. Os outros esperavam pacientemente que ele fizesse a gentileza de se erguer. E quando ele o fez, trazia um pequeno pedaço de vidro entre os dedos polegar e indicador.

- Encontrei-o.

A alegria invadiu a todos. Tinham-no encontrado. O fragmento ao norte. Só mais um fragmento. Apenas um e tudo pelo que tinham passado acabaria.

Oroshi enxugava os cabelos e não conseguia parar de olhar para o fragmento em cima da mesa. InuItaisho já havia se ido há muito tempo. Depois que haviam entrado, ficaram a conversar a possibilidade de onde poderia estar o outro fragmento. Alguns minutos olhando mapas, calculando distancias...

#** Flash Back **#

- Deve estar nesta área. – disse InuItaisho olhando para o mapa e depois para Oroshi.

- E como podes ter certeza? – disse Oroshi olhando desconfiado.

- Porque tenho.

Oroshi olhou-o mais desconfiado ainda.

- Ora vamos, temos que ser otimistas. Se não podemos acertar o local com exatidão. Vamos confiar no nosso chutômetro.

- Chutômetro? Inutaisho meu caro isto não é um jogo. Sabes a ameaça que são estes fragmentos soltos por ai. E sabe meu amigo, só por acaso, nós trabalhamos para o governo, justamente procurando por eles. Então eu adoraria que você levasse isso só um pouquinho mais a serio.

- Mas eu estou levando. – disse com uma cara um tanto infantil o que deixou Oroshi furioso.

Respirou três vezes antes de voltar a olhar para o mapa e dele novamente para InuItaisho.

- Ok. Agora o que fazemos?

- Como disse chutômetro. Tem uma idéia da distancia da minha casa ate aqui certo?

- Tenho.

- Conhece alguém pra lá que more pelo menos perto disso?

- Deixe-me ver.

O silencio reinou entre os dois. Ayume que escutava tudo da cozinha entrou calmamente e como era habito encostou-se a porta e cruzou os braços a frente do corpo. Também pensava, sabia o quanto eles estavam empenhados nisso. Ate que...

- Minha irmã... – disse quebrando o silencio e chamando a atenção para si.

- O que tem ela? – disse Inutaisho levantando-se e se aproximando dela.

- Akemi, ela mora ao leste e a casa dela fica quase a mesma distancia que da sua a nossa.

- Correto, mas não sei se é exato. Mas podemos arriscar. – disse Oroshi olhando para os dois.

- Me dêem o endereço e vou ate lá. Não posso ficar sentado aqui quando sei que podemos nos livrar de tudo isso no mesmo dia.

- Certo. Apesar de já tê-lo dado á você dois dias atrás. – disse se dirigindo a cômoda e pegando um papel. – Tome e desta vez não perca.

- Pode deixar comigo. – disse piscando um olho. – Quando achar o fragmento eu ligo.

Oroshi acompanhou o amigo até a porta e fechou esta como se ela pesasse mais do que deveria. Sabia que não ficaria bem ate que recebesse alguma noticia do amigo. Olhou para a esposa ainda no mesmo lugar de antes.

- Vá tomar banho esta imundo e se ficar andando desse jeito vai-me sujar a casa inteira. – disse sorrindo para ele antes de entrar novamente na cozinha.

**# Fim do Flash Back #**

Despertou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Olhou para o relógio. Já fazia duas horas que ele havia ido à casa de Akemi. Correu para o telefone quando o escutou tocar novamente.

- Mushi mushi.

_- Encontrei-o._

Oroshi não soube o que falar. As palavras pareciam não querer sair. Eles o tinham encontrado. Tinham a jóia completa. Tudo estava resolvido.

_- Oroshi ainda esta ai? _

- Sim. Então quer dizer...

_- Acabou meu amigo. Vou hoje mesmo levar isso ao nosso pessoal e de lá vamos falar com o governador._

- Por que não levamos direto ao imperador?

_- Não, seria muito imprudente. _

- E quando vai levar?

_- Eu já falei, mas como sei que é meio lerdo, vou repetir. – escutou o som abafado de um murro e sorriu. -Hoje. Para ser mais exato. Agora. E então vem comigo?_

- Sim. Estarei lá em uma hora.

_- Então ate lá._

- Até.

Desligou o telefone e ficou olhando a paisagem fora da janela. Apesar de morarem dentro da cidade de Tokyo a impressão que tinha quando olhava pela janela era de que estavam no meio de uma imensa floresta.

Ouviu passos que se aproximavam lentamente atrás de si. E apenas se virou, deixando escapar um sorriso com o que via. Era Ayume.

- Como ela esta? – disse olhando da esposa para a filha docemente.

- Bem. Acabou de mamar. Nunca vi alguém tão faminto. – disse sorrindo enquanto sentava ao lado dele.

- Deixe-me pega-la um pouco. – disse pegando o bebê dos braços de Ayume.

Ayume viu-o pegar a bebê e sorrir. Era tão bom vê-lo assim. Principalmente quando estava com a pequena Kagome em seus braços. Tudo parecia tão perfeito. Mas sempre haveria algo para atrapalhar.

- Oroshi...

- Fale. – disse ele olhando agora para ela.

- O que vai acontecer agora? – disse olhando-o preocupada.

- Vamos falar com o governador. E ver como fica tudo isso.

- Espero que tudo de certo. – disse baixando os olhos.

- Vai dar. – disse se aproximando mais dela e dando um beijo em sua testa. – E todos nós seremos felizes. – disse por fim olhando para a pequena Kagome em seus braços. Esta dormia tranquilamente segurando seu dedo indicador.

# - # - # - # - #

- E então Senhor Governador o que fazemos? – disse InuItaisho olhando para as costas da cadeira a sua frente.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que estavam ali. Eles tinham lhe contado sobre o que acontecera. E agora apenas esperavam a decisão dele.

# - # - # - # - #

- Então está decidido. A jóia permanecera aqui, sob a vigilância da guarda real e os cuidados da Sacerdotisa Kaede. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim. – os dois responderam em uníssono.

Alguém bate na porta e todos se viram para ver quem está chegando.

- Boa noite meus colegas...

- Boa noite...Naraku. – disse Inutaisho entre dentes.

A rivalidade entre os dois já não era novidade para ninguém. Tudo porque Inutaisho não engolira a historia de como um youkai como Naraku foi convocado para ajudar o governo, quando há cinco anos ele era o bandido mais procurado de todo o Japão.

- Bem senhor... – disse Oroshi notando a cara não muito amigável que os dois faziam. – Creio que já podemos ir.

- Oh...sim, claro. Vou deixar Naraku a par de tudo. Qualquer coisa mandarei chamá-los imediatamente.

- Vamos Inutaisho?

- Claro.

Pouco tempo depois já estavam no caminho de volta às suas casas. Deveriam comunicar as suas esposas que nada mudara e que o trabalho estava apenas começando.

**Continua...**

**No Próximo Capitulo...**

**Dois corpos estavam em cima da cama. As cabeças estavam próximas aos pés de Sesshoumaru, estraçalhadas. O quarto estava banhado em sangue...**

**- Então só ela sobreviveu?**

**- Sim.**

**- Certo.**

**- Vou levar a menina para a casa de Higurashi.**

Yo Minnaaaaaa o/

Espero que gostem essa é a minha primeira fic, depois de tantas songfics, finalmente uma fic ...

Espero conseguir dar conta do recado o/

Kissus e ja ne

Leila


End file.
